Château de Mourchois
by Tyelperin Nar
Summary: "El que prescinde de un amigo es como el que prescinde de su vida" Sófocles. La vida de Draco como sous chef del Château de Mourchois no podría ser mejor. Es todo lo que podría pedir y más...o eso cree. HP/DM slash. One-Shot. Parte del Reto Citas Célebres de Venetrix.


**Château de Mourchois**– One-Shot - Tyelperin.

_Disclaimer:_ El Potterverso pertenece a **J.K Rowling** ahora y hasta que consiga que mi fortuna sobrepase dos trozos de goma, una pinza del pelo y medio chicle. Francia, según tengo entendido, es de los franceses. Las dos canciones están originalmente en francés aunque la primera esté traducida. Son _Le Festin _de **Camille** y _Un p'tit baiser_ de **Vanessa Paradis (avec M)**. Deberíamos agradecer todos juntos que no sepa francés y no pueda cantarlas.

**NdA** – Este es mi segundo one-shot dentro del reto de Citas Célebres del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", propuesto por _Venetrix__**.**_

Esto fue definido por mi beta, literalmente, como _un perro con un tupé multicolor_. Sí, lo sé, eso sólo hará que vuestras ganas de leerlo aumenten. Es mi astuto truco comercial.

Desde muy pequeña podría decirse que me he criado en cocinas de restaurante. Mi tía trabaja en el negocio de la hostelería y los hoteles no son divertidos así que pasaba mucho tiempo cuando íbamos a visitarla en la cocina. Ahora que es directora de su propio local, paso mucho más tiempo allí y la cita que me tocó me recordó al ambiente de la última cocina en la que estuve con mi tía. Y esto es lo que salió, después de haber pasado la tarde viendo Ratatouille y sumándose eso a mi afán culinario francés.

De francés no tengo ni idea pero quería hacer algo distinto, quería arrancarlos de las garras del Londres mágico y soltarlos donde me diese la gana. Eso hice y este es el resultado. Escribirlo ha sido muy divertido, podría decir que es una de las cosas con las que más me he divertido escribiendo, y que nadie cierre los ojos porque el Mourchois!verse tiene posibilidades.

xXx

**"El que prescinde de un amigo es como el que prescinde de su vida" Sófocles**

xXx

_Free at last; won't be undersold  
Surviving isn't living; won't eat what I'm told  
Let me free, I'll astonish you; I'm planning to fly  
I won't let this party just pass me by  
The banquet is now underway, so...  
Bring out the bottles; a new tale has spun  
In clearing this table, my new life's begun_

xXx

Pauline ha amado la cocina desde que tiene uso de razón. Cuando tenía cinco años su madre le enseñó a preparar pastel de calabaza y desde el mismo instante en que sus dedos tocaron la masa, la pequeña Pauline supo que la cocina era su destino. A los doce años ya había preparado todas las recetas sencillas del libro de su madre y antes de cumplir los dieciocho ya había terminado con las más complejas. Por eso, y no por otra razón, cuando imploró a su madre que dejase que estudiase cocina su madre suspiró, negó con la cabeza y dijo "Pauline, como amas la cocina tanto que es casi ridículo voy a mandarte a la mejor escuela de París. Y espero que cuando vuelvas ya sepas lo que es un entremetier". Pauline no le mencionó que ya _sabía_ lo que era un entremetier y poco después se vio viviendo en París, sola frente al mundo, aprendiendo de uno de los mejores chefs de Francia.

Cuando volvió a casa poco después de cumplir los veinticinco, no sólo sabía lo que era un entremetier si no que tenía trabajo como pantrista en la cocina del Château de Mourchois, un restaurante de cinco estrellas no muy lejos del centro de París. La vida había sonreído a Pauline y cada noche agradecía a quien estuviese ahí fuera ayudándole todo lo que había hecho por ella y su destino como cocinera.

La cocina del Château de Mourchois era su hogar y el sitio donde había echado raíces. Todos allí eran como hermanos, desde el chef hasta las chicas ocupadas de la limpieza. Y todos tenían historias que contar. Pero, sin duda alguna, el compañero más extraño de Pauline era el sous chef del Château de Mourchois. Era británico, eso era todo lo que sabían con exactitud. Todo lo que decía estaba relacionado con el trabajo y nadie hablaba demasiado con él. Pauline era capaz de entender esa reacción, aunque ella hubiese llegado después, porque el sous chef tenía un algo extraño en torno a él, un aura de amenaza que pedía a gritos que le dejaran en paz.

Ese día la cocina estaba inusualmente tranquila. Quedaba poco tiempo para cerrar y las cosas iban un poco más despacio de lo normal. Además, era miércoles y los miércoles nunca había demasiada gente. Pauline estaba terminando de montar un plato cuando Bastien, el patissier, se acercó a ella mirando al sous chef de reojo.

- Pauline ¿te has enterado de lo último? – Pauline alzó la cabeza, apartándose un corto mechón pelirrojo de los ojos con un gesto. Negó con la cabeza, expectante – Al parecer, es veterano de guerra.

Miró al sous chef, gritando algo sobre comandas a viva voz con ese acento tan extraño que tenía, y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Veterano de guerra? Si no puede ser mucho mayor que tú y que yo… - Bastien se encogió de hombros y pasó de largo. El sous chef captó su mirada desde el otro de lado de la cocina y a Pauline le recorrió un escalofrío. No era que él estuviese mirándole mal, parecía… ¿amigable? Desde luego, no agresivo. Pero su postura era defensiva y Pauline decidió que lo mejor era volver al trabajo y callar. Al fin y al cabo ¿quién era ella para meterse en la vida del sous chef?

xXx

Al principio, sólo era una forma de tocar las narices. No había mucho glamour en eso, no cuando su único objetivo era llevar la contraria, y nunca esperó que lo hubiera. Tenía pensado que fuese sólo algo temporal, esperar hasta que madre se enfureciese lo suficiente y entonces dejarlo y reconducir su vida. Pero lo que en un principio sólo era un juego con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en algo más y ni los gritos de su madre ni las órdenes de su padre consiguieron que lo dejara.

Draco Malfoy se enamoró de la cocina, no había más misterio detrás de su ataque de rebeldía juvenil. Cuando acabó la guerra, Lucius y Narcissa se lo llevaron a Francia con ellos y ni siquiera pudo decir adiós a los que dejaba atrás. Cierto es que no dejaba a muchos, de todas formas.

Se instalaron en París y Narcissa intentó convencerle de que no buscase trabajo. Un heredero, un Malfoy, no necesita trabajo. Eso decía Narcissa. Un heredero se limita a vivir y a dar honor a su nombre. Eso decía Lucius.

Y una mierda. Eso decía Draco.

Así que se buscó un trabajo. Con dieciocho años y ninguna experiencia, resultó más difícil de lo que creía y aceptó lo primero que le ofrecieron: Un trabajo como mozo en una cocina. Limpiaba, fregaba, quitaba cacharros, daba vueltas con una escoba y, en general, era muy poco Malfoy. Se regodeaba con cada gruñido de Lucius, y la expresión vacía de Narcissa al enterarse fue como un auténtico baño de gloria para él. Su hijo, mozo de cocina ¡qué humillación! El tiempo pasó y Draco dejó de ser una presencia invisible y empezó a _aprender_. Al principio, sólo era genuina curiosidad. La forma en la que combinaban ingredientes, cómo conseguían un todo a partir de un montón de cosas que no tenían nada que ver entre sí. El parecido de la cocina con las pociones le llamó y según aprendía descubrió que le gustaba. Uno de los poissoniers se fijó en él y con el tiempo Draco llegó a steward.

En algún momento entre su ascenso de steward a saucier, a Lucius y Narcissa empezó a darles igual lo que estuviese haciendo y a Draco empezó a darle igual lo que ellos pensaran. Lo que había empezado como un juego se convirtió en su vida y con los años Draco trabajó duro para llegar donde está ahora: Sous chef del Château de Mourchois.

Aprecia a sus compañeros y ellos, de forma distante y cautelosa, le aprecian a él. Es verdad que es frío y que no se relaciona demasiado con ninguno de ellos al igual que es verdad que no le interesa especialmente hacerlo. Desde que Lucius y Narcissa volvieron a Londres dejándole a él un pequeño apartamento a orillas del Sena, aprecia la soledad tanto como antes apreciaba la sensación de ser superior a los demás. Su vida es tranquila y le gusta, le encanta. No cambiaría lo que tiene por nada en el mundo. A sus veintinueve años ha encontrado un sitio en el que es feliz, en el que le respetan pese a los rumores y las conjeturas. Ni siquiera puede culparles por eso último, además, porque es él mismo el que prefiere que las cosas sean así.

Es jueves, el sol empieza a bañar tímidamente su piel mientras se dirige al restaurante a apenas las seis y media de la mañana. París empieza a despertar de forma perezosa, lánguida, y respira profundamente con una media sonrisa en los labios. El chef ya está en la cocina cuando llega y le saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza que devuelve en silencio antes de ir a cambiarse.

No parece que vaya a pasar nada especial ese día. La cocina se mueve al ritmo frenético de siempre y salvo por un par de accidentes sin mucha importancia todo va bien. Se dedica a hacer su trabajo como todos los días antes de ese y como, espera, todos los días después. Alain, el garde manger, parece más cansado de lo normal y se ocupa él mismo de supervisar su trabajo mientras el chef se ocupa del resto de la cocina. En definitiva, es un día más.

Está comprobando que Alain no haya olvidado el relleno de la caille au vin doux cuando el camarero entra en la cocina. En su rostro amplio y amistoso hay dibujada una enorme sonrisa y Draco deja a un lado la codorniz a la vez que toda la cocina se queda en silencio mirando al camarero.

- Chicos, la mesa siete quiere felicitar en persona al chef – el chef lanza una mirada a Draco y Draco asiente. Pasa otras veces. Cuando el chef tiene mucho trabajo, es el sous chef el encargado de hacer lo que tenga que hacer y sea un poco menos importante. Avanza hacia el camarero con un suspiro, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, y el chef le da unas palmadas en el hombro antes de que salga de la cocina y busque la mesa siete con la mirada.

- El señor Malfoy – dice el camarero, aunque lo pronuncia como "malfuá", cuando llegan a la mesa. Al principio resultaba algo incómodo pero ahora ha llegado a gustarle – es el sous chef. El señor Mourchois está ocupado en este momento, pero pueden hablar con el señor Malfoy si así lo desean.

Recorre la mesa con la mirada, sin esperar nada en especial, y se queda congelado con la boca abierta cuando reconoce no a uno…si no a todos los ocupantes de la mesa siete.

A un lado hay un hombre alto y pelirrojo que le está mirando con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea. A la derecha del hombre está sentada una mujer de alborotado pelo castaño que boquea como si intentase decir algo. Al otro lado, a la izquierda, hay otro hombre. Ese hombre tiene el pelo negro y desordenado y sus ojos verdes están tan abiertos detrás de las gafas que Draco se habría reído de no ser por el shock.

- Potter – masculla, finalmente, y el camarero amplía su sonrisa cordial.

- Oh ¿os conocíais? ¿Sois ingleses, también? – Granger, recuperándose antes que los demás, asiente y responde con tono amigable que conocen a Draco del colegio. Pierre, el camarero, le da unas palmaditas en el brazo y le abandona para servir otras mesas.

Potter carraspea.

- Em…Malfoy no…esperábamos encontrarte aquí – Draco enarca una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

- No me digas… - la expresión de Potter se torna de ligeramente amigable a completamente hostil en cuestión de segundos y puede ver sus nudillos poniéndose blancos en el mantel. Granger le pone una mano en el brazo, murmura algo en su oído que no puede oír, y Potter se relaja de forma casi instantánea y suspira.

- Sólo…queríamos felicitar al chef. Nos habían recomendado este restaurante pero no teníamos ni idea de que fuese tan bueno.

Draco medita durante unos instantes qué puede hacer, cuáles son sus opciones. En vista de que no cree que vuelvan por ahí y de que probablemente estén celebrando alguna ocasión especial, decide claudicar y se obliga a dibujar una media sonrisa cordial.

- En nombre del chef Mourchois, agradezco vuestra felicitación. ¿Estáis celebrando algo?

No quiere conversar pero…quiere saber. Y, además, es su trabajo. Si están celebrando algo es costumbre invitar a la mesa a vino y a lo que se le ocurra a Mourchois. Eso es lo que debe hacer, sea o no el maître.

- Hermione y yo vamos a casarnos – es Weasley el que responde, conteniendo apenas el entusiasmo en su voz por cómo suena, y Draco asiente.

- En ese caso, permitid que Château de Mourchois os invite a una copa del mejor vino de la casa. Felicidades, de mi parte y del resto de miembros de la cocina.

Casi merece la pena forzar cordialidad sólo por ver las expresiones de sorpresa y recelo de los tres. El más sorprendido, sin embargo, parece ser Potter que le mira con los ojos entrecerrados y la cabeza ladeada como si fuese algo muy raro que hubiese aparecido de pronto ante él. Y lo es, supone, al menos una de las cosas más raras que se pueda encontrar.

- Si me disculpáis, volveré en un instante con el vino.

Hace una corta reverencia, apenas una leve inclinación, y vuelve a la cocina con la barbilla alta y paso firme. Dentro, Mourchois le espera impaciente.

- Están celebrando una boda – comenta, en un francés que podría ser mejor pero que no está mal del todo – el pelirrojo y la chica se casan. Les he dicho que llevaré vino, invita la casa.

- ¡Perfecto, perfecto! Podemos probar el nuevo invento de Bastien, entonces – el patissier alza la cabeza al oír su nombre –. Bastien, prepara los _bouchées de bonbon_ del otro día. Tres. No es prioritario, pero deben estar como máximo dentro de una hora. Malfoy, sirve el vino y luego ocúpate de que Alain no meta la pata. Tú servirás el postre también. Vamos, vamos.

Mourchois da un par de palmadas al aire y la cocina vuelve a ponerse en movimiento, congelada un instante por la novedad. Draco selecciona el vino él mismo, un Château Prieuré-Lichine del 82, y cuando termina de servir puede sentir sus miradas clavadas en la nuca al volver a la cocina.

Durante la siguiente hora hace su trabajo de forma normal, como si nada hubiese pasado, hasta que Bastien le llama desde el otro lado de la cocina y Pauline termina de montar los platos de bouchées de bonbon en la mesa fría. Al coger los platos, Pauline le mira con el ceño fruncido y algo de curiosidad que Draco ignora, saliendo de la cocina con la bandeja al hombro.

- No hemos pedido postre… - farfulla Weasley, de forma bastante estúpida si alguien pide su opinión, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse en su cara mientras deja los platos frente a los tres.

- Cortesía de la casa. El chef Mourchois desea comunicaros sus más sinceras felicitaciones y os ofrece una especialidad aún sin incluir en la carta, bouchées de bonbon.

Potter se atraganta con a saber qué y empieza a toser. Draco enarca las cejas y apoya la bandeja vacía en la cintura.

- Que aproveche. Esperamos una nueva visita pronto.

Está girándose para volver a la cocina cuando Granger dice "Malfoy" y se gira sobre los talones ocultando la expresión de molestia tras una tensa sonrisa.

- ¿Sí, Granger? - Granger juguetea con el tenedor entre los dedos, mordiéndose el labio, antes de mirarle.

- Muchas gracias. Sé que…sabemos que es tu trabajo pero…gracias – esboza una sonrisa frágil, tentativa, y Draco se tensa antes de suspirar y sonreír también, sin la falsa cordialidad que su puesto requiere, y algo cansado.

- No es nada, Granger. Si decidís seguir aquí unos días, hay un café muy bueno al pie de la Torre Eiffel por el que podéis pasar. Decid que vais de mi parte y puede que os hagan algún descuento.

Es una cortesía innecesaria y, a la vez, una ofrenda de paz que ni él mismo se espera. Siente la mirada de Potter clavada en él y es seria y firme cuando dice "Gracias, Malfoy" y asiente para sí mismo. Si no le gustase tanto su trabajo, le habría preguntado que si la guerra terminó volviéndole loco o si esa forma errática de comportarse tenía alguna razón real pero resulta que adora su trabajo, así que se limita a encogerse de hombros y volver a la cocina sin esperar volver a verlos nunca más.

A Granger y a Weasley no vuelve a verlos. Potter aparece en el Château de Mourchois una semana después y Pierre le informa de ello en cuanto entra en la cocina. Uno de tus amigos británicos está aquí, dice con su tono bonachón, su francés es _tremendo_, casi tan malo como el tuyo cuando empezaste. Draco bufa, aunque sonríe, y Mourchois le dice que puede ofrecer vino a su amigo si quiere. Niega la cabeza, aunque se asoma a través del cristal de la cocina para ver a Potter con el ceño fruncido ojeando la carta solo en la mesa tres. Lo toma como una excepción, pero Potter vuelve el jueves siguiente y el otro y también el otro y cuando va por el quinto jueves consecutivo en el restaurante, Mourchois le _obliga_ a salir a saludar y dejar de esconderse en la cocina.

Se siente un poco estúpido, de pie frente a la mesa de Potter, presentándole el vino como si Potter fuese a apreciarlo. Mourchois le ha puesto el vino más caro del restaurante en las manos, es una joya que es una pena desperdiciar con Potter, pero Draco hace de tripas corazón y lo sirve de todos modos.

- Gracias – murmura, llevándose la copa a los labios, y Draco observa cómo se le abren los ojos y luego se le cierran y hace algo muy parecido a gemir. Mientras deja la copa de vino en la mesa, vuelve a mirar a Draco –. Es muy bueno. ¿Château Petrus del 61?

Eso le toma completamente por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Compone rápidamente su máscara de fría cordialidad y carraspea.

- Del 64, pero has estado cerca – Potter le ofrece la copa y se encuentra sonriendo un poco mientras niega con la cabeza –. Estoy trabajando, Potter. No puedo beber.

Potter se encoge de hombros, suspira y se queda mirando el mantel con fijeza durante unos segundos. Draco toma eso como la señal de que es hora de que se vaya, pero Potter carraspea cuando está empezando a darse la vuelta y se detiene.

- ¿Puedo pedir lo que nos pusiste la primera vez de postre? No sé cómo se llama…

- ¿Los bouchées de bonbon? – Potter asiente y, aunque esa vez no se atraganta, vuelve a carraspear – Sí, supongo que sí. Hablaré con el patissier.

Da por zanjada la conversación y vuelve a la cocina. Bastien está extasiado con su petición y el chef Mourchois decide incluir el postre en la carta a partir del mes siguiente. Esa noche no vuelve a hablar con Potter. La noche del jueves siguiente, la casa no invita a Potter a nada pero sigue pidiendo vino caro y postres fuera de carta y el chef Mourchois parece encantado con su nuevo cliente fijo.

- No sabía que tuvieses amigos de allí, Malfoy – él también pronuncia "malfuá" y Draco sonríe mientras coloca con cuidado pequeñas porciones de foie en un plato – Un cliente fijo de la Gran Bretaña ¿va a mudarse aquí?

- No lo sé – responde, entregando el plato a Pierre –. Lleva aquí el tiempo suficiente como para creer que sí…

Pauline aparece a su lado, asomándose por la ventana de la puerta.

- ¿De qué le conoces? – parece tímida, pero también decidida, y Draco decide que será mejor responder.

- Del colegio. Nos llevábamos _muy___mal – Pauline enarca las cejas y sonríe de una forma que probablemente quiera decir 'seguro que por tu culpa'. Draco bufa –. Éramos muy…estúpidos por aquel entonces. Pero sigue siendo insoportable y no sé de dónde demonios saca el dinero para venir aquí cada jueves.

- ¿Qué importa? – interrumpe el chef con una amplia sonrisa – Siempre y cuando venga aquí a gastar ese dinero, no importa de dónde lo saque. Malfoy, invítale a una copa con el personal después.

Va a protestar. Mucho y, de ser posible, muy fuerte pero el chef Mourchois le mira de una forma que no admite réplica y gruñe pasándose una mano por la cara. Pauline le pone una mano en el brazo y suspira.

- Es un capricho del chef – dice, encogiéndose de hombros – y seguro que no es tan malo.

Es fácil para ella decirlo, pero Draco no responde. Sólo suspira y pone los ojos en blanco antes de lavarse las manos en la pila y salir secándoselas en el delantal. Potter alza la mirada en cuanto cruza las puertas de la cocina.

- Hola, Malfoy – saluda, con tonto demasiado alegre.

- El chef Mourchois quiere que nos acompañes después del cierre. El personal de cocina quiere compartir un brindis contigo.

Potter le mira con perplejidad, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Llevas más de un mes apareciendo por aquí todos los jueves, se te considera cliente habitual y además le has caído bien y cree que me está haciendo un favor. Porque somos amigos de la Gran Bretaña.

Añade a sus últimas palabras un falso y exagerado acento francés y Potter suelta una risotada.

- Bueno, si es lo que tu jefe quiere…me quedaré.

- Un gran sacrificio – comenta, aunque su tono carece de la agresividad que podría haber tenido unos cuantos años atrás – Tendrás que quedarte hasta después del cierre.

Potter hace un gesto con la mano que Draco interpreta como 'no importa' y vuelve a la cocina sin nada más que decir.

La noche es larga y tienen mucho trabajo. La cocina no está en silencio ni un segundo, nadie descansa y no es hasta que el último cliente, excepto el propio Potter que espera pacientemente en su mesa, ha dejado el local que se permiten tomar aire y descansar. El propio chef Mourchois es el que sale entonces a recoger a Potter y llevarle a la cocina y Potter entra moviéndose con rigidez, la incomodidad evidente en su forma de moverse y mirar a su alrededor.

Pauline es la primera en hablarle con un inglés apenas entendible y Draco tiene que contener la risa ante la expresión de profunda confusión de Potter. Bastien ayuda a Pauline con el inglés mientras Alain reparte copas y Alice, la saucier, sirve el vino. Entre sorbos de vino, todo el personal parece decidido a sacarle a Potter toda la información posible sobre la vida de Draco que esté en sus manos.

- ¿Y ha estado en Canadá alguna vez?

- No…que yo sepa.

- ¿Es un forajido?

- Em…no.

- ¿Se divorció de una rica heredera y por eso huyó de Inglaterra?

Potter llega incluso a reírse con esa, negando con la cabeza mientras exclama "¡No, claro que no!".

Draco mira, en silencio. A veces se permite sonreír o intercambia algunas palabras rápidas con algún compañero en francés, cosas que no quieren preguntarle a Potter directamente como por qué tiene una cicatriz en la frente o si tiene alguna hermana. Cada vez que Potter le oye hablando en francés le mira y a veces sus miradas se cruzan entre el barullo de la cocina. La última de esas veces, Draco le sonríe con sorna alzando la copa en su dirección mientras Pauline le arrastra del brazo hacia la mesa de los postres.

- ¡Estos son los que te gustan! – dice Pauline, con entusiasmo, señalando una pequeña remesa de bouchées de bonbon –. Bastien los inventó por error.

Desconecta en ese momento. Ha oído tantas veces la historia de cómo Bastien echó demasiado caramelo y entonces BOOM, bouchées de bonbon que ha dejado de ser emocionante. Pero puede oír a Potter reír después de que Bastien termine de contar la historia y vuelve a unirse a la conversación poco después.

Nadie se queda demasiado rato, en realidad, y antes de que pasen dos horas la mayoría ha dado la noche por terminada. Al final, Mourchois le encarga cerrar la cocina y se queda a solas con Potter.

- Así que…esta es tu vida ahora… - comenta Potter, mirando a su alrededor. Las copas ya han sido retiradas y lavadas y sólo queda recoger un par de cazos que Alain se ha dejado en la mesa. Asiente, llevando los cazos al armario – Nunca te habría imaginado en una cocina.

- Yo tampoco – responde, con una sonrisa, mientras abre el enorme armario –. Hasta que estuve en una.

- ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

- Quería tocarle las narices a mis padres y empecé como mozo de cocina. Una cosa llevó a la otra…y aquí estoy ahora – cierra el armario y se sacude las manos con un suspiro –. Oye, Potter, no creas que no me _entusiasma_ que estemos poniéndonos al día pero mañana tengo que estar aquí antes de las siete.

Potter asiente, se encoge de hombros y se deja guiar hacia la puerta de la cocina. Fuera, una vez cerrada la puerta con llave, le tiende la mano y Draco se queda mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Potter…

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Eres un buen tío. No pasa nada por volverlo a intentar – se muerde el labio, meditando. Es más importante de lo que pudiera parecer. Aunque desde que está en Francia la guerra parece estar muy lejos, Potter y él siguen teniendo un pasado.

Pues a la mierda el pasado, se dice mientras alza su propia mano y estrecha la de Potter. Cuando alza la mirada, con sus dedos aún entre los de Potter, él le está sonriendo y Draco devuelve una sonrisa con un toque incrédulo.

A partir de ese día, lo raro es que Mourchois no invite a Potter a quedarse después del cierre cada jueves. El personal de cocina le ha aceptado como uno más con los brazos abiertos aunque Potter no supiera distinguir un pescado fresco de uno congelado aunque le fuese la vida en ello. Algunos de sus compañeros han empezado a dejar de mostrarse tan recelosos como antes en torno a él e incluso bromean con él, algunos han empezado a llamarle Draco – o algo así como Dgecó, que tampoco está tan mal – y Pauline de vez en cuando le golpea en las costillas con el codo cuando Potter entra en la cocina sonriendo y con los brazos abiertos, saludando a todo el mundo por su nombre y compartiendo algunos de los chistes de la cocina con los demás. Más de lo que esperaría Draco se encuentra uniéndose a las conversaciones, hablando más que sorbiendo vino con aire ausente, riendo aunque al principio las carcajadas pareciesen necesitar ser arrancadas de su pecho. Potter empieza a intentar hablar en francés o en algo, en palabras de Pauline, lo suficientemente parecido como para que la nana Gertrude lo confunda con francés en un día bueno. En general, su interacción se limita a esos momentos después del cierre, con una copa de vino entre los dedos y el calor de la cocina flotando entre ellos.

Ese jueves le toca cerrar. No es nada fuera de lo común y Potter está con él, apoyado en la fachada de fuera, esperando a que termine de cerrar. La parte de atrás del restaurante apenas la iluminan un par de farolas y cuando se guarda la llave en el bolsillo y se gira se encuentra con los rasgos de Potter en un extraño claroscuro. Ladea la cabeza, impactado por su propia reacción ante los ojos de Potter buscando los suyos.

- Oye, Dgecó – bufa, dándole un golpe en el brazo con la mano – Libras los martes ¿no? Libras los martes. Me lo ha dicho Pauline.

- Pauline debería aprender a cerrar la boca, Haggí – responde, apoyándose en la puerta – Pero sí, libro los martes ¿por qué?

Potter se muerde el labio y esquiva su mirada. Suspira, con los hombros tensos y el ceño fruncido. Cambia el peso de pierna con nerviosismo unos instantes y masculla algo que no puede llegar a oír del todo bien. Está empezando a plantearse llamar a un médico cuando Potter alza la mirada y le sonríe con algo un poco extraño que le hace algo aún más extraño a su estómago.

- Quería invitarte a comer el martes, conmigo – ignora la suave punzada de _algo_ y bufa, enarcando las cejas y cruzando los brazos.

- Espero que seas consciente de lo que implica invitar a un cocinero, a un sous chef, a comer. En _París_, de entre todas las ciudades del mundo. Lo entiendes, oui?

La risa de Potter le hace sonreír y el peso de su brazo sobre sus hombros primero hace que masculle un "oh por…tu brazo pesa toneladas, Haggí" y que luego se incline un poco, sólo un poco y no lo suficiente como para que signifique algo – o al menos eso se dice al hacerlo –, sobre el cuerpo de Potter.

No vuelve a ver a Potter hasta el martes, lo que no quiere decir que no oiga su nombre por todas partes. Pauline, la muy víbora, _sabe_ lo del martes y poco después lo saben Bastien, Alain, Alice, Pierre, el mozo Charles, la señora de las hortalizas y el propio Mourchois. Todos los días hay algún "Dgecó esto, Dgecó aquello, Dgecó no hagas nada que yo no haría, Dgecó esta es la ciudad de _L'Amour - _y es capaz, por absurdo que parezca, de oír las mayúsculas -, Dgecó alegra esa cara que nos avinagras el vino" y si bien no puede admitir abiertamente que en el fondo es gracioso, lo es.

Pero el martes deja de ser gracioso porque Potter le espera en la puerta de La Seine, un pequeño restaurante familiar poco conocido pese a su nombre, y Draco se encuentra con el hecho de que es atractivo. A la luz tenue del Château de Mourchois y con la luz artificial de la cocina es difícil verlo como puede verlo ahora, bañado por la luz del sol y sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos. Draco frunce el ceño, acercándose con una mueca y pinchándole en el brazo cuando Potter no parece darse cuenta de que está ahí demasiado ocupado con la cara girada hacia los rayos del sol.

- ¿La Seine? Debo admitir que no tienes tan mal gusto como esperaba…al menos no nos has llevado a Le Restaurant – dice a modo de saludo, quizás algo más seco de lo que debería – Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Potter le sonríe, todo ojos verdes y entusiasmo y valor estúpido relacionado con Draco no sabe qué. Entran juntos aunque Draco se mantiene ocupado dejando una distancia prudencial entre los dos, un poco demasiado perturbado por el hecho de que Potter haya hecho que se le acelere la respiración.

Los camareros le conocen y el chef sale a saludarle entre platos. Potter observa el intercambio de palabras, en francés, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin intervenir. Se obliga a sí mismo a dejar a un lado la parte de él que un sous chef y se limita a disfrutar. Odia evaluar otros restaurantes cuando come fuera del Château de Mourchois y olvida su trabajo durante unas horas. Potter y él no hablan demasiado pero lo poco que hablan es cordial, aunque pase gran parte del tiempo intentando encajar en su cerebro la idea de que Potter es mejor compañía y, al parecer, más guapo de lo esperado en un principio. Que exista un "esperado" ya es bastante perturbador en sí mismo.

Cuando salen de La Seine, Potter empieza a preguntarle muchas cosas sobre cocina. Cómo se prepara esto, cómo sabe si está listo lo otro, qué diferencia hay entre azúcar y azúcar morena y miles de idioteces más.

Intenta negar, al principio, que quiere pasar algo más de tiempo con Potter. Lo intenta de verdad, llegando a convencerse a sí mismo unos segundos, pero no funciona. Potter y él se han hecho amigos, y sólo Merlín sabe cómo ha llegado a pasar, y Draco se siente estúpidamente atraído por él. Así que puede decirle "Potter, eres un imbécil y ahora mismo voy a enseñarte a preparar salsa roquefort" o puede dar por terminado el momento y despedirle con un hasta pronto.

Se detiene, agarrando a Potter del brazo, a un par de calles de su piso. Potter le mira con consternación, como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza contra algo, y bufa para contener la risa.

- Potter, eres un imbécil y ahora mismo voy a enseñarte a preparar salsa roquefort – dice, con tono autoritario, y Potter enarca las cejas hasta que desaparecen detrás de un montón de desordenado pelo negro.

- Yo no quiero aprender a preparar salsa roquefort – responde él y Draco abre la boca para replicar pero no llega a tener la oportunidad de decir nada más – Quiero que tú prepares salsa roquefort mientras yo miro porque si no tu casa saldrá ardiendo.

- No hay que calentar nada… - hace una pausa, arrugando la nariz, y finalmente empieza a tirar del brazo de Potter en dirección a su piso chasqueando la lengua – Vas a hacerlo quieras o no.

Al final, Potter no prepara nada. Le observa, apoyado de espaldas a la repisa, mientras se coloca un delantal y empieza a apilar ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina. No tiene demasiado claro qué va a hacer, qué quiere hacer, sólo que será dulce. Por qué, no lo sabe. Cuando cocina solo, sin la presión de las comandas o Mourchois en la nuca, nunca sabe qué va a cocinar hasta que empieza. Es entonces cuando se deja llevar y _voilà_.

En cuanto sus dedos _rozan_ el paquete de harina, sabe que va a preparar los bouchées de bonbon de Bastien. Es liberal con la receta y es él mismo el que espera el momento, al tostar el caramelo, en el que el BOOM llene la cocina y _sepa_ que ha dado con el toque. Potter se inclina a su lado y Draco carraspea.

- Yo no puedo hacer estas cosas – comenta, su voz muy cerca de la oreja de Draco, y contiene un escalofrío dedicando toda su voluntad a remover el caramelo y vigilar el temporizador del horno –. Ya habría hecho estallar la cocina.

- Ssssh, cállate de una vez – masculla mientras baja el fuego – Esa es la idea, la idea es que haya un boom.

No espera que Potter lo entienda y está hablando más consigo mismo que con él. El horno hace ding, el caramelo hace bloop y la cocina hace BOOM. Ahí está. Con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, aparta el cazo del fuego y saca la masa del horno sin pararse siquiera a ver si está al punto o no. Su instinto dice que lo está, confía en él lo suficiente. Potter tiene el sentido común de apartarse de su camino mientras maniobra en la encimera de la cocina. El silencio sólo lo llenan sus respiraciones y él mismo removiendo cosas y mascullando entre dientes. Poco después, suspira y se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa ante un plato _perfecto_ de bouchées de bonbon.

- Et voilà, Haggí. Les bouchées de bonbon.

Potter deja de respirar. No se da cuenta hasta que pasan unos segundos de que puede saberlo porque está justo detrás de él y antes su aliento le rozaba la nuca. Potter suspira, dejando que una corriente de aire caliente choque contra su piel.

- Bastien tendría mucho que decir al respecto, Dgecó.

Bufa y coge uno, aún caliente pero no tanto como para quemarse, entre los dedos. Lo mira con intensidad en busca de cualquier imperfección, cualquier cosa que lo haga menos…menos hecho por él, eso es. Potter le coge de la muñeca y es él el que deja de respirar cuando cierra los labios en torno al dulce y sus dedos, mirándole a los ojos cuando lo hace. Carraspea, apartando la mano en cuanto le suelta la muñeca, y cuando intenta darse la vuelta está atrapado entre la mesa de la cocina y Potter.

- Oh Dios – Potter _gime_, cerrando los ojos. Draco traga saliva y antes de ser capaz de tomar una decisión cierra una mano en torno al hombro de Potter y se inclina lo suficiente para besarle. Es rápido y casto pero es como la primera vez que tocó unas pinzas, la primera vez que terminó un plato, la primera vez que oyó hablar de cómo preparar un soufflé. Hay todo un mundo por descubrir en él y en el brazo que rodea su cintura. Está ahí, delante de él, esperando.

- Dios es un poco excesivo, puedes llamarme Dgecó o Malfuá – Potter bufa, pero sonríe –. Siento preferencia por Malfuá, pero en ningún caso puedes llamarme Draco. Trop mondain.

Potter – Harry, _Haggí – _niega con la cabeza y deja otro beso, descuidado y suave, en sus labios.

- No vas a ser capaz de sacarme de aquí nunca más. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Ron y Hermione van a volverse locos cuando tengan que irse sin mí, tú vas a tener que decirles por qué.

Se encoge de hombros y deja que una sonrisa, sólo _un pelín _burlona, se dibuje en sus labios. Enreda un dedo entre el pelo de Potter y suspira.

- Siempre y cuando sepas fregar cacharros…creo que no me importa demasiado.

A través de la ventana el sol se pone sobre el Sena y las luces de la torre Eiffel se recortan contra la luna.

xXx

Plus jamais tu ne te sentiras blême  
Si tu deviens un autre tout en restant toi-même  
On a tendance à s'embarrasser de choses intensées  
D'armures et de boucliers  
Alors…


End file.
